


Incomprehension

by zubateatscakes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Death, Human Names Used, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubateatscakes/pseuds/zubateatscakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incomprehension mislead people into believing one thing rather than another. Sometimes it can be fatal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomprehension

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

   “I hate you,” I would say to anybody, yet I would say it to nobody.

   This distressing feeling is consuming my soul. Still, I can't help but watch my mind being torn apart. It has been this way for my whole life and it will always be like this.

   I can't say I hate "you". It would have consequences and would require explanations, and I do not want to explain. I only want this to stop. _Forever._

   People don't understand me. However, I have no right to complain for I have not given a single clue of my thoughts and my desires – thus, I cannot claim their understanding. I cannot live in such a state though.

   I’m sure people hate me because I hate myself, and I hate myself because I am no good. I’m just a useless piece of junk – a wreck – for I can do nothing properly. If I could choose, I would avoid my own company.

   Even Alfred hates me. He’s late, as usual. I bet he’s with one of his lovers, as usual, because – yes – he betrays me: he would be at home otherwise. The worst is that he thinks I don’t know of his adulteries.

   No – Arthur, you shouldn’t suffer from love. _Awesome_ , now I talk to myself! And I reply to my own words.

    _You’re pitiful and you know it_. Yes, I am pitiful and I know it. Still, I can’t do anything about it.

   I can understand you, Alfred, at the end of the day. I’m worthless and you deserve someone better than me.

   Finally, I will do you a favour. I hope you will appreciate it.

 

   Such were the thoughts in his mind, and nobody was here so he had no help.

   Arthur Kirkland took a rope and hanged himself. His life came to an end. Forever.

 

   That’s too bad, Alfred. You are running down the streets of London not to be late for today is the day when everything is going to change. What you’re oblivious of, though, is that your love has done you a surprise. One of those you would never expect – _one of those you will never forget_. You’ve got a caring boyfriend, haven’t you?

   That’s too bad that your love will not be there, but that’s part of the plan.

   Now you’re there. The door is in front of you. You adjust your tie; you swallow and clench your fists. You’re nervous, but it’s normal. Do not worry and go ahead.

   With your gift in your hands, you turn the handle and call out, “I’m home, _darling_!"

   That’s too bad, Alfred. Your look reveals your sorrow. Wasn’t this what you wanted? I mean, what you’ve always wanted – _freedom_. Are you scared, _darling_ , now that you’ve found it?

   The jewellery box falls from your hands to the floor. It opens and a ring comes out. The tears begin to pour from your eyes and four simple words die out in your throat – _will you marry me_?

   No answer will be given.


End file.
